This invention relates in general to fastening devices and, more particularly, to a fastening device for securing a rope.
The traditional procedure for securing a rope to an object that is to be tethered by the rope or to serve as an anchor for the rope is to provide the object with an eye or similar aperture or to provide it with a cleat. Where an eye exists it must be large enough to receive the rope, for the rope must pass through it. Usually the rope is knotted beyond the eye, but knots often draw tight and cannot be undone without considerable effort, particularly when the rope becomes wet. Cleats, on the other hand, occupy considerable space and are suitable for use only on large objects, such as docks and boats.
It is desirable to have a simple mechanism which enables a rope to be secured to a relatively small object, such as a hook, without knotting the rope, and which further enables the rope to be easily moved relative to the object and secured in different positions, all with minimal effort.